Doctor Whooves
Doctor Whooves is a pony popular with the show's fanbase. Name His spiky brown mane and his hourglass cutie mark lend him the appearance of the Tenth Doctor from the popular British TV series Doctor Who, hence the moniker, which originated on the /co/ board on 4chan. The name was eventually (unofficially) adopted by the show's crew. The pony has officially obtained the name "Time Turner" in the Enterplay trading card set that debuted at the 2012 Summer BronyCon. Said name was given to the pony by Wendy/midori-no-ink, a consultant for the first batch of trading cards. BaldDumboRat also came up with the same name, shortly before the release of the card. However, Guy Brand, owner of Mighty Fine, the company that runs the website WeLoveFine.com, claimed that, upon consultation with Hasbro, the pony's official name is "Dr. Hooves". Doctor Whooves as Time Lord He is often imagined to have a British accent, despite pieces of dialogue in the actual show (Call of the Cutie and Sonic Rainboom) showing no traces of this. In fan labor, Doctor Whooves is often accompanied by a companion, just like in the TV show. Examples include Apple Bloom (likely due to their previous interaction in Call of the Cutie), Roseluck (because of her resemblance to Doctor Who character Rose Tyler), Twilight Sparkle (likely due to her cutie mark involving a starburst, leading to the thought combination of TIME and SPACE, both part of the acronym TARDIS and TARDIE), and Derpy Hooves. In some fan labor, such as BaldDumboRat's tumblr Lovestruck Derpy, Derpy is depicted as being in love with him. Beyond fan art, there is also a notable series of audioplays (link to episode 1) and some pieces of fan animation (e.g. these two by enquaynay). Variations on the character THE Doctor This is the most common version of Doctor Whooves, especially in works where he is the primary protagonist. Whooves is 'THE' Doctor from another, humanoid dominated universe (aka, The Dr. Who Canon). Due to a dimensional mishap with the TARDIS, the Doctor is transported from his home universe to the My Little Pony universe and turns into a pony by either undergoing regerenation or simply being transformed by the universe's equine-centric laws. In either case, he then goes on to have a typically Doctor Who adventure with whatever companion(s) he picks up and has all his usual equipment and off-beat... Doctor-ness. Who-verse aliens and monsters typically show up either as they normally are or altered to fit the equine/four-legged model. Gallopfreyean Sometimes Whooves isn't from another dimension, just the pony-verse's version of the character. He also has a pony version of Gallifrey, "Gallopfrey" making him, the ponified version native to the Equestrian Universe. This version allows for multiple Doctors to exist without paradox (i.e., the "humanoid" one warps into Equestria and works alongside the equine one). Alternatively, he's not technically an alien pony, just a strange one who may or may not posses a time machine or power over time. He's usually an incidental or side character in this model. Colt Smith Occasionally he is seen as a semi-background character where his involvement is merely hinted at. In these cases the residents of Ponyville usually know him under an alter-ego, much like the actual Doctor often used the name "John Smith" to blend in. There are also times when he is portrayed as a pony who actually believes this alter-ego, due to his Time Lord/Pony/Colt self having been stored in a fob watch using a chameleon arch, which, in the Doctor Who universe, is a special device used to store the essence of a Time Lord, allowing them to become a different person in their mind and change their physiology to that a different species. Doppleganger He is not Doctor Whooves, just a pony that happens to look like him. In this portrayal, he's just another Ponyville citizen who happens to have an hourglass for a cutie mark. Usually, he is depicted as a clockmaker or something of the sort. An example of this portrayal is Sepia Tock. The other Whooves There are other ponies in the show with the same hourglass cutie mark. Due to this repeated use of the cutie mark, some fans believe these ponies are regenerated versions of him or his companions. One attempt to match ponies and Dr Who characters can be found below. Gallery :Doctor Whooves image gallery See also * References Category:Crossover Category:Official characters